El futuro que vamos construyendo
by luzguia
Summary: Hay miles de mundos paralelos, todas las posibles conclusiones de una historia. "El futuro de donde vengo es el mas probable a suceder" -Esas palabras ahora resonarían en los guardianes para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Agradezco que se hayan interesado por este fic. Esta fue una idea que me surgió de repente (aunque debo admitir que iba a hacer primero un 1827), la idea me surgió cuando me puse a analizar lo que decía Shouchi sobre los mundos paralelo y bueno, también porque siempre me dije ¿Qué hubiera sido de todos si no siguieran en la mafia?

**EL FUTURO QUE VAMOS CONSTRUYENDO**

Era un día cualquiera en la casa de la familia Sawada. Los niños corrían de un lado para otro, Nana se encontraba cocinando la comida, y el cuarto de Tsuna estaba lleno de sus ahora guardianes. Si, definitivamente era como cualquier otro día.

Tsuna, no recordaba (ni quería recordar) como fue que su cuarto termino siendo invadido por los portadores de los anillos, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que Reborn tenía que ver algo en todo eso, pero ni siquiera podía reclamarle porque ¡Reborn no estaba! En cuanto este le había informado que tendrían visitas, Reborn se desapareció, diciendo que era una buena manera para que conviviera con sus "subordinados".

Un suspiro salió de la boca del vongola, no era que le molestara tener de visita a sus guardianes ni nada de eso, pero tenerlos todos juntos era otra cosa: Mukuro y Hibari parecían estar a punto de comenzar una pelea en la mas mínima oportunidad que tuvieran, Gokudera le estaba gritando todo su repertorio de maldiciones a Yamamoto, mientras este reía divertido, Onissan estaba gritando sabrá Dios que cosa sobre el boxeo y los deportes al extremo y Chrome jugaba con el pequeño Lambo.

-Ehh… ¿les gustaría un poco de te?- Soltó Tsuna, inmediatamente todos sus guardianes voltearon a verlo lo cual incremento su nerviosismo.

-Yo… yo le podría decir a mi mama que nos preparara algo por lo mientras…-

-Olvida eso Tsunayoshi, ¿para qué diablos nos citaste en tu casa?

Las palabras del guardián del la nube fueron suficientes para Tsuna ¡Definitivamente Reborn planeaba algo!

-ku fu fu, es cierto Tsunayoshi-kun, yo también tengo interés por saber que es tan importante que la presencia de mi querida Chrome no fue suficiente

-¡Ustedes bastardos! ¿Cómo se atreven a hablarle de esa manera al Decimo? ¡Deberían sentirse honrados por que los haya invitado a su casa! – Como siempre Gokudera con sus expresivas frases.

- Jajajaja, no te preocupes Tsuna ve por lo que quieras abajo nosotros esperamos- Dijo Yamamoto con su usual alegría-

La idea de bajar la pensó un poco, ya que temía que cuando regresara ya no encontrara su cuarto como parte de la casa, pero era mejor tomar el riesgo.

-De acuerdo – Sonrió resignado, si algo iba a pasar pues que pasara ya.

Tsuna bajo y los demás chicos se quedaron mirando por unos escasos 2 segundos la puerta, luego se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Se imaginan como será Tsuna cuando sea jefe de los Vongola?- Dijo Yamamoto calmadamente.

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos hablas friki del béisbol? ¡Por supuesto que será un magnifico jefe de la mafia!

-¡Sawada es una persona extrema! ¡Ser jefe de la mafia no será difícil para él!

-Hmm- Hibari realmente no se imaginaba a un herbívoro como Sawada dando órdenes a cientos de familias de la mafia.

-Oya, oya, pues, todos ya hemos visto como podría ser Tsunayoshi-kun dentro de 10 años, eso podría servir como referencia.

- No importa lo que hayamos visto, un herbívoro nunca deja de ser un herbívoro- Hablo Hibari de mala manera.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – Gokudera estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Hibari, y este ya lo estaba esperando con sus tonfas, pero fueron las palabras de Chrome lo que los hizo para.

-Aun así, el jefe es una increíble persona ¿No? – Soltó muy despacio la chica, pero todos la escucharon.

-¡Sawada es increíble al extremo!- Grito Ryohei.

-¿Por qué lo dices mi pequeña Chrome?- Dijo Mukuro con interés.

La chica se exalto un poco, no pensó que la hubieran escuchado, pero bueno, esa era su opinión.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir Chrome- es que inclusive cuando la situación en el futuro se veía tan mal, o cuando tenían que confiar en alguien… todos confiaban en el Jefe.

Los presentes callaron ante lo dicho por la niña. Chrome siguió.

-Inclusive cuando Hibari-san parece estar siempre al margen de todo, o Mukuro-sama, que se la pasa diciendo que algún día tomara el cuerpo del Jefe, bueno, incluso Lambo-chan siendo un cobarde, en el futuro todos estaban con el Jefe, todos estaban de su lado… yo pienso que es una persona increíble porque incluso si es dentro de 10 años, todos los que estamos aquí nos preocupamos por el Jefe. – Termino diciendo mientras acomodaba mejor a Lambo en su regazo (quien ya se había dormido desde hace rato).

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Jajaja, es cierto Chrome, sin duda alguna Tsuna es una persona que uno simplemente aprecia- dijo Yamamoto rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Solo una persona tan extrema podría lograr lo que Sawada hizo en el futuro!- grito Sasagawa mientras alzaba sus puños.

-Hmm, todo eso yo ya lo sabía, el Decimo es increíble- dijo Gokudera un poco sonrojado, porque la chica expreso en palabras tan bonitas todo lo que Tsuna era.

Mukuro y Hibari no comentaron nada, el ambiente comenzaba nuevamente a como estaba antes de que Tsuna se fuera.

Tsuna ya llevaba la bandeja con las tazas de té, y algunos pastelillos que su mama había hecho, subió lentamente para que no se le callera, y cuando entro fue recibido por un golpe en su frente.

Lambo, quien había despertado gracias al alboroto comenzó a burlarse de Gokudera y mientras este trataba de atraparlo, Lambo le lanzo la lámpara que estaba en el cuarto de Tsuna, la cual esquivo, pero que termino dándole al Vongola.

-HIEE!- fue el único grito que soltó Tsuna antes de caer al suelo, la bandeja logro tomarla Mukuro antes de que chocara con el suelo

-¡Decimo!- Grito Gokudera dirigiéndose donde Tsuna -¿está bien?

Tsuna esta inconsciente, obviamente no era nada de gravedad, cuando subió Nana, dijo que el golpe probablemente solo lo había shockeado, pero que despertaría en una media hora.

-¿¡Como pude permitir que eso le pasara al Decimo? – Decía trágicamente Hayato-

-Calma, calma Gokudera, ya oíste que no paso nada, ¡come algo!- Le dijo el guardián de la lluvia

Hayato se volteo dispuesto a decirle un montón de cosas sobre "la responsabilidad de cuidar al Decimo vongola" y cosas como esas, cuando vio que todos los demás "invitados" estaban ya disfrutando de los platillos de la madre de Tsunayoshi.

-¡Ustedes por lo menos podrían fingir un poco de interés!- dijo reclamándole a los chicos sentados.

-Ne, ne Lambo-san se comerá toda la parte de Estupidera- el pequeño niño de 5 años se dirigió a tomar un pastelillo, cuando Gokudera lo golpea en la cara y salió volando en dirección a Chrome.

-¡Cabeza de pulpo! ¡No golpees al niño!- Grito Ryohey enojado. Mientras que Yamamoto detenía al peliblanco para que no se fuera sobre el niño.

-(snif snif), cal..ma..te.. ¡Estúpido Gokuderaaaa! – Grito Lambo mientras que Chrome lo abrazaba y trataba de calmarlo, -¡Lo lamentaras! – Grito lambo mientras se disparaba con la bazooka de los 10 años, ante la mirada de todos.

Después de la bola de humo que se hizo, lo que vieron los dejo algo sorprendidos, enfrente de ellos, no solamente estaba la versión de 10 años en el futuro de la vaca, sino que también estaba Chrome pero, con un aire más maduro, las curvas de su cuerpo le hacían tener una agraciada figura, y sobre todo, su cabello era largo recogido en una coleta.

- Oh, parece que tenían una reunión – dijo Lambo, mirando a todos los guardianes juntos.

-Lamentamos mucho la interrupción chicos – la que hablo ahora fue Chrome, y todos los presentes sencillamente mentirían si decían que la chica enfrente de ellos no era despampanante, su voz y sus movimientos, definitivamente la guardiana de la Niebla crecería para convertirse en una hermosa mujer.

-Oya, oya, mira que tenemos aquí, mi pequeña Chrome del futuro- dijo Mukuro tratando de no sonar tan impresionado.

En cuanto la chica alzo el rostro y vio a Mukuro una bella y enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cosa que impacto más al chico de ojos bicolor.

-¡Mukuro-sama!- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia - ¡no recordaba que su rostro se viera tan aniñado en esta época!-

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hibari, mientras que los demás reían al ver como esta frase tomo con la guardia baja al guardián de la niebla, ya que su rostro comenzó a pintarse de rojo.

- Vaya, vaya, mira, aquí está el joven Vongola- Lambo se había acercado a Tsuna que todavía estaba inconsciente, y comenzó a tocar la mejilla del chico con su mano.

-¿¡qué demonios crees que haces vaca estúpida!- comenzó a gritar Gokudera mientras lanzaba patadas al aire, pues era detenido por los guardianes del Sol y la Lluvia.

-Kufufufu- comenzó a reír elegantemente Chrome – No recordaba que fueran tan tiernos chicos, enserio son muy lindos- Ahora un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de todos.

-¿ustedes que hacían? – pregunto Hibari tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

-Oh, bueno, estábamos en una reunión, de hecho ya había acabado, estábamos comiendo los postres que la señorita …

Chrome se quedo en silencio de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sasagawa.

De pronto vieron como la guardiana simplemente se tiro totalmente decaída y con un aura depresiva.

-Hoy… hoy había hecho mi pastel favorito, probablemente en estos instantes todos deben de estarlo disfrutando- dijo la chica sin dejar su posición.

Lambo se acerco y le dio pequeñas palmadas –vamos, vamos, cuando regresemos le diré a las cocineras que hagan otro solo para ti-

-Kufufufufu- Mukuro no podía estar más divertido, nunca pensó que dentro de 10 años, su "pequeña Nagi" fuera a cambiar así.

-De acuerdo- Chrome se volvió a levantar – pero ya han pasado más de 5 minutos, probablemente el pequeño Lambo estropeo la bazooka.

-¡Es cierto! – Dijo Yamamoto – ahora que recuerdo, Lambo estaba matando cucarachas con ella.

-Bien, entonces supongo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí por un tiempo, veo que estaban en una reunión, pero como el Jefe esta inconsciente supongo que ahora no tienen nada que hacer, así que ¿Por qué no hablamos?- les pregunto suavemente la chica.

-¿hablar de qué?- dijo Gokudera

-Pues… de lo que ustedes quieran, después de todo venimos de 10 años en el futuro, hay muchas cosas nuevas.

-Espera, espera – la interrumpió Lambo – eso es demasiado peligroso ¿no crees?

-mmmm, bueno en el peor de los casos solo les borrare la memoria con mis ilusiones y ya –dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-Kufufufu, veo que ya eres toda una guerrera digna de portar el anillo de la niebla, Chrome- Le dijo Mukuro con un "poco" (casi nada) de orgullo.

-Kufufufu- la elegancia en la risa de la chica realmente sorprendía a todos – Bueno, Mukuro-sama, incluso cuando usted siempre decía que iba a tomar el cuerpo del Jefe en cualquier momento, estoy segura de también lucia el anillo de la Niebla con mucho orgullo también.

Hay estaba otra vez, casi la misma frase que habían escuchado de su versión 10 años más joven hace unos momentos, no cabía duda, que esa era Chrome.

-De acuerdo – dijo Gokudera sentándose enfrente de la chica – entonces quiero saber ¿Qué clase de Jefe es el Decimo en el futuro?- dijo Gokudera decididamente.

Lambo y Chrome se miraron por unos segundos, después Chrome regreso su vista al chico de las bombas.

-Está bien, no tengo porque mentirte, después de todo yo hice la oferta, tienen que comprender que el futuro que hayan visto dentro de 10 años cuando ocurrió el incidente con Byakuran, es un futuro alterno, y de esos hay muchos, yo vengo de uno de esos, al igual que este Lambo, pero de hecho el que hayamos aparecido, aquí significa que de cierta manera, ese futuro es el más cercano a suceder.

Todos los guardianes presentes estaban poniendo atención, eso era algo que realmente querían saber.

-Sin embargo… hay cosas que no cambian –dijo poniendo una mirada dulce – como la bondad del Jefe, así que no te preocupes Gokudera-kun, que el Jefe es un excelente Líder.

Esa respuesta realmente hizo feliz a Hayato, aunque de cierta manera el ya lo suponía.

-Vaya – comenzó a decir Yamamoto – así que después de todo, si termino aceptando el puesto en los Vongola-

-Se podría decir de alguna manera – respondió Chrome, la interrogante en su mirada hizo que continuara – El Jefe, acepto el puesto de los Vongola, mas no lo hizo por la mafia, el lo hizo porque quería cambiar el camino de la familia Vongola por la visión que tenia Vongola Primo, pero eso obviamente lleva tiempo, así que el Jefe, comenzó con un paso que pensó sería muy importante, y cuando por fin acepto el puesto, el formo una alianza con otras dos fuerzas para poder trabajar.

-Espera- Dijo Hibari - ¿quieres decir que no ayuda a la mafia?

-Lo hace, pero cada vez lo hace menos, los guardianes elegidos tienen un área del cual hacerse cargo, pero no en nombre de la mafia, si no como guardianes de lo correcto, el quiere lograr sacar el nombre de los Vongola de la lista de la Mafia, de hecho eso llevara demasiado tiempo, ya tuvo largas platicas con el Noveno sobre eso, pero ahora se puede decir que poco a poco los Vongola vuelven a ser lo que eran en un principio: una organización que lo único que buscaba era la protección de los débiles.

-Las dos fuerzas que mencionaste… - dijo Ryohey.

-Bueno, tienen que comprender que no les puedo decir todo, pero el Jefe junto con Kozato Enma y otra persona comenzaron con este proyecto, que en esta época comenzara dentro de 3 años-

-¿Enma-kun?- Pregunto el guardián de la Lluvia.

-Así es, el siempre será el mejor amigo del Jefe, de hecho casi puedo decir que son hermanos, sin embargo creo que quien realmente los impulso fue la persona que probablemente el jefe conocerá dentro de algunos meses.

-¿Ese arcobaleno estuvo de acuerdo con eso?- Ahora la duda ya comenzaba a albergarse en Mukuro, todo lo que decía Chrome sonaba demasiado preparado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la guardiana – Aunque Reborn-sama es algo espartano con su entrenamiento, no deben de tener la mas mínima duda de que quiere mucho al Jefe, de hecho yo creo que el Jefe siempre lo verá como la figura paterna que nunca tuvo.- Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, eso era algo que era demasiado obvio, desde hace mucho habían notado, que si había alguien capaz de meter las manos al fuego por Tsuna, ese sin duda alguna era Reborn.

-Aunque – interrumpió Lambo – eso no evito que le diera unos buenos golpes cuando se entero sobre la alianza.

Los chicos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, esa definitivamente sonaba a Reborn.

-Aun así- comenzó a decir el guardián de la tormenta – estoy feliz al saber que el Decimo siempre va a conservar su gran corazón- dijo sin evitar poner una mirada comprensiva en dirección a su ahora inconsciente Jefe. –y… ¡No importa que camino tome el Decimo yo siempre lo apoyare como su fiel mano derecha!

-Es cierto, después de todo, nunca dejaremos solo a Tsuna- dijo Takeshi.

-¡Sawada siempre contara con mi ayuda al extremo!- Completo Ryohey.

-Kufufufu, debo admitir que hay que tener agallas para hacer lo que Tsunayoshi-kun tiene planeado, sin duda me gustaría verlo.

El ambiente se había hecho ameno, sin embargo una duda aun estaba en la mente del guardián de la Nube.

- Dime, Chrome Dokuro – la voz fría de Hibari, hizo que todos callaran de repente – ¿Qué fue de nosotros en todo ese tiempo?

-¡Oh vamos Hibari! No querrás realmente que diga uno por uno que papel jugamos en la familia, después de todo no debe de ser muy diferente de que el del futuro que vimos –dijo el guardián del sol.

La mirada de Chrome y Hibari choco por varios segundos. Hasta que la chica decidió hablar.

-Veo que eres muy perceptivo Hibari-san, de acuerdo, les diré que es lo que harán dentro de 10 años

-¡Espera!,- le interrumpió Lambo - ¡Sabes las consecuencias de algo como eso!-

-No te preocupes Lambo-chan, de hecho yo también tengo dudas de saber que dirán.

Los chicos se quedaron callados sin saber exactamente que pensar.

-De acuerdo, Sasagawa Ryohey es ahora un reconocido boxeador, aunque de hecho también es campeón en otros 3 estilos de pelea, está felizmente comprometido y siempre ha estado en contacto con su hermana Kyoko.

-Yamamoto Takeshi es un beisbolista que juega en las grandes ligas, después de salir de la escuela en Nanimori obtuvo diversas becas para estudiar en el extranjero, por lo cual las tomo y se preparo profesionalmente como jugador, tiempo después un cazador de talentos lo llevo con los grandes equipos.

-Rokudo Mukuro, después del golpe que trato de hacer en contra de las Unidades Especiales de la Policía Privada, está en estado desaparecido, no se sabe que fue de él o de sus subordinados.

-Gokudera Hayato, es un famoso pianista, que recorre el mundo dando sus hermosos conciertos, su talento llamo tanto la atención desde su estadía en Japón, que igualmente recibió becas para estudiar en el extranjero.

- Hibari Kyouya, estudio, Criminología y de hecho es Jefe de una de las organizaciones que le causan más problemas a la mafia, es demasiado temido, y la finalidad exacta de su organización es desconocida, sin embargo según nuestras redes de información trabaja directamente con los altos gobiernos.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento.

-espera… -comenzó Gokudera - ¿quieres decir que… - no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta

-Se los diré por todas la peleas que compartimos alguna vez, dentro de algunos meses, ustedes se alejaran del Jefe, no les diré el motivo, pero si les diré que eso le afecto a sobre manera, entro en una terrible depresión, de la cual solo Kozato Enma y contadas personas pudieron sacarlo, el trato de buscarlos muchas veces, pero ustedes nunca le permitieron que se acercara, durante ese tiempo el ya había comenzado a trabajar en su objetivo con los Vongola- Chrome alzo la mirada confrontándolos – El motivo por lo que el proyecto comenzara dentro de 3 años, es porque él los estuvo esperando durante todo ese tiempo, pero ustedes nunca aparecieron. Aun cuando después ustedes se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron, nunca tuvieron el valor de pedirle una disculpa al Jefe.

Todos los chicos estaban en Shock, ¡¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-Sin embargo – continuo hablando Chrome – El nunca los odio, inclusive después de todo lo que le dijeron, incluso cuando Reborn-sama le dijo que no pensara ni siquiera en perdonarlos, … el siempre les tendrá un cariño tan profundo porque pese a todo ustedes no eran solo sus guardianes, eran sus amigos. El ahora es una persona feliz, tiene otros guardianes incluyendo a Lambo y a mí, tiene dos valiosos amigos y está decidido a lograr su cometido con los Vongola y usar ese poder para lo que crea necesario. No los odia, de hecho creo que el siempre los vera como el mejor capítulo de su vida. Él una vez me dijo: _"Ellos solo me conocieron por la mafia, soy feliz de saber que su vida les va bien ahora, ellos se lo merecen, porque ellos son buenas personas que no deben mancharse sus manos ni siquiera por una justa razón"_

Eso fue lo último que dijo Chrome antes de que una nube de humo apareciera y diera lugar a Lambo y Chrome de su época, ambos estaban dormidos.

Justo en ese momento Tsuna comenzó a despertarse.

-¿eh?... ¿chicos?... ¡¿chicos siguen aquí?- Tsuna se sintió muy avergonzado por haberse desmayado teniendo invitados. Sin embargo por un momento se tenso, sus guardianes estaban demasiado serios, -¿chicos?

La suave voz de Tsuna hizo que todos volvieran en sí. Vieron al niño enfrente de ellos, ese era el Decimo Vongola, el que deseaba una vida feliz para todos.

Un tonfazo salió volando en dirección de Tsuna y le dio directamente a su rostro.

-¡HIEEE! ¡Hibari-san! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas? – decía el chico sobándose su mejilla.

Hibari no dijo nada simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta – Suelo comunicarme mejor con los golpes que con palabras – fue lo único que dijo luego de irse.

Tsuna estaba en Shock, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso habían peleado entre ellos durante su desmayo?

-Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, No hagas cosas innecesarias, en tu vida, aunque no me guste ser tu guardián, no me gusta ser dejado fuera de asuntos importantes ¿de acuerdo?

Mukuro desapareció, Ahora Tsuna estaba más confundido que nunca -eh ¿chicos? – dijo volteando a ver a sus tres amigos que sobraban.

-¡Sawada! ¡Si me dejas de hablar eso significa que ya no le podrás hablar a Kyoko! ¡Y eso la pondría triste al extremo! – Grito el guardián del sol

-Tsuna, somos amigos, una vez estuvimos a punto de morir juntos, Desde ese momento nuestras vidas siempre han conectadas ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo suavemente el guardián de la lluvia

-¡Decimo! ¡El momento en que sea más estúpido de lo normal, por favor deme un golpe en la cabeza! ¡Yo lograre entender!

Los tres se fueron dejando a Chrome y a Lambo dormidos en el suelo y a Tsuna totalmente perplejo.

Suspiro cansadamente, que raros estaban sus amigos, sin embargo de pronto recordó el sueño que tenía antes de despertar:

_El tenía una pistola enfrente de una persona a la cual no reconocía, mas sin embargo estaba seguro de que iba a disparar, pero antes de hacerlo, una mano lo detuvo, era él, pero más grande, unas palabras fueron pronunciadas: _

"_No lo haces por la felicidad del mundo, lo haces por la felicidad de 7 personas"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, lamento mucho la espera, pero realmente fue difícil escribir este capitulo, creo que esta algo confuso, de todas manera cualquier duda háganmela saber y responderé.

- Siguiente capitulo es el final

* * *

Esta mision realmente no parecía la gran cosa, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban los guardianes, lo que les habían informado a ellos era que tenían que tomar una base enemiga para atrapar a los traidores que habían estado vendiendo información de los Vongola a otras familias.

Pero lo que le habían dicho a Tsuna era que se tenia que eliminar a los 3 lideres de los traidores, eran lideres de otras familias que al parecer habían formado una especie de alianza contra Vongola. Sin embargo tenían una gran peculiaridad y era que todos tenían la misma edad que Tsuna y sus amigos (alrededor de 14 o 15).

Las ordenes del noveno eran claras y obviamente no se admitirían errores, el Noveno se disculpo demasiadas veces con el por hacerle tener que pasar por una experiencia tan horrible como esa, pero al parecer, otras familias aliadas habían pedido alguna forma de confirmar que el Decimo Vongola tenia las "agallas" de llevar el puesto.

Tsuna ahora se encontraba totalmente confundido, no era como si quisiera que alguno de sus amigos tuviera que hacer algo tan horrible como eso. Pero tampoco quería tener que cargar con eso solo.

-¿Decimo se encuentra bien?

La voz de su autoproclamada "Mano derecha" le saco de sus pensamientos. No quería preocuparlos, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tener que ocultarle las cosas a sus amigos.

-eh, si Gokudera-kun, no te preocupes – Algo preocupo a Tsuna, Gokudera le miraa con algo de tristeza, como si se lamentara por el.

- Decimo… - Gokudera se acerco y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Tsuna ahora estaba seguro que algo estaba realmente mal – La misión no es solamente lo que nos dijeron ¿cierto?

¿¡Eh! ¿Cómo se suponía que Gokudera sabía eso? El Noveno había sido muy discreto con eso, nadie mas que el Noveno, Reborn y el mismo sabían sobre la "verdadera misión" y cuando les informaron a sus guardianes, realmente no dieron indicios de que les estuvieran mintiendo.

-¿De que… hablas Gokudera-kun? -¡Demonios! ¡Dudo!, ahora a Gokudera no le quedaría ninguna duda sobre su suposición.

- Decimo, entiendo que quiera protegernos, pero realmente no siento que esta sea la mejor manera, no tiene porque sentir que esta solo – La voz de su guardian de la Tormenta realmente le reconfortaban, pero aun tenia dudas sobre aclararle las cosas – Decimo… la misión es de "silenciar" a los lideres de la organización ¿cierto?

Ahora Tsuna realmente estaba sorprendido ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Reborn? No, su tutor incluso le había dicho que era decisión de el si se los decía o no, que lo que fuera, iba a respetar su decisión.

-Es hora de irnos – Fue la voz de Reborn la que les informo.

Tsuna ya no pudo decirle nada a Gokudera, ya que este solo le dio una palmada y le dijo –No se preocupe Decimo, yo me encargare

-.-.-.-.-.-

La misión fue "exitosa" por así decirlo, ningún otro guardián más que Gokudera se había enterado sobre la "verdadera misión". Pero Gokudera ahora era lo que le tenia preocupado.

El estuvo presente cuando Gokudera cumplió la misión, la de aniquilar a los lideres, Gokudera lleno el cuarto sin que se dieran cuenta de explosivos, y cuando llego el momento, los demás guardianes solamente escucharon una fuerte explosión. Hayato y Tsuna estaban ahí parados enfrente del lugar en donde se suponía que estaban los lideres, se podría decir que todo había sido "misión cumplida", pero lo que siguió realmente no se lo esperaba.

Saliendo del fuego se encontraban los cuerpos llenos de flamas de los lideres, con gritos desgarradores se acercaron a Gokudera y le gritaron ¿¡Por que?

Después de eso todo salió mal.

Después de dar el informe al Noveno sobre la misión, se enteraron poco después a través de las autopsias de los cuerpos, que los chicos realmente habían estado en un estado de trance y que en realidad todo sus actos fueron contralados por alguien mas, esos chicos en realidad no eran los lideres, si no chicos normales.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que Gokudera se volvió mas distante con los demás e inclusive con él. Se apartaba de todos y ya no estaba con él en la escuela, hasta que un día recibió la llamada de Bianchi diciéndole que Gokudera se había encerrado en su cuarto y no quería ver a nadie.

Cuando lo fue a ver vio algo que nunca creyó ver en toda su vida. Gokudera estaba llorando, se acerco lentamente a él y cuando Hayato se percato de su presencia se levanto y le abrazo débilmente, Tsuna no se movió.

- Decimo, lo siento tanto, usted, realmente es… mas fuerte de lo que pude imaginarme, pero yo… me siento mal, ellos eran… ellos no eran… lo siento tanto- una débil sonrisa se formo en los labios de Gokudera – Tal vez este sea mi castigo por lo que le hice, yo no pude hacerme el fuerte por usted ni le pude evitar sufrimiento.-

-¿eh? – Tsuna, aparto lentamente a Gokudera.

Algo estaba mal, mas bien TODO estaba mal ¿Por qué demonios habían ocurrido así las cosas? Si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Gokudera que la misión fue la que se les informo, o si tan solo hubiera hecho el trabajo en vez de dejar que Gokudera lo hiciera.

Si tan solo…

* * *

Tsuna y sus guardianes se dirigían rumbo a la misión, Tsuna se encontraba sumamente nervioso, no sabía como se suponía que tenia que terminar la misión, no le había dicho a nadie sobre la misión, pero no se arrepentía por eso. Cuando llego el momento, se encontró con los chicos que se suponían eran lideres, pero hubo algo que no le dio buena espina y cuando estuvo frente a ellos solamente los dejo inconscientes. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a una parte escondida de esa mansión y los encontró, a los verdaderos lideres.

Sabia, lo que tenia que hacer y tenia que hacerlo rápido, no había momento para las dudas, Reborn le había ayudado a perfeccionar un ataque con el cual acabaría con ellos sin la necesidad de que sufrieran, seria una muerta rápida. Sin embargo cuando alzo sus brazos para hacerlo, por un momento, solo por un insignificante momento dudo, se dio cuenta que tal vez podría ser él el que se encontrara en la posición de ellos. Eran niños, ellos nunca desearon algo como eso.

Pero ante esa duda, sus enemigos se le abalanzaron y se dio cuenta de su error, sus enemigos no dudaban de la misma forma que el, al contrario también se veían desesperados por acabar todo rápido, lo detuvieron de tal forma que no podía moverse, y uno de ellos saco un cuchillo, era obvio que quería acabar con eso de una vez, pero antes de que lo hicieran se escucharon varios disparos, y cuando se dio cuenta, sus atacantes caían al suelo. Volteo rápidamente para saber que había ocurrido, y vio a su guardián del Sol, con una pistola en sus manos.

-Sawada – dijo casi en un susurro su Ryohei

- Onissan – Tsuna seguía estático, en eso Sasagawa se le acerco y antes de decirle algo, uno de los que estaban en el suelo se levanto y se fue contra Ryohei, tirándolo al suelo tratando de golpearlo, pero Tsuna logro quitárselo de encima tirándolo a un lado.

Cuando Tsuna iba a ayudar a levantar al peliblanco, noto como su guardián no dejaba de mirar sus manos, las cuales ahora estaban manchadas de sangre por el chico que se le había aventado.

-.-.-.-

Kyoko lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía unas flores blancas enfrente de una foto de toda su familia. Tsuna junto con Reborn estaba afuera de la casa, no se atrevía a entrar, aunque el resto de los guardianes ya lo había hecho. Se sentía tan inútil, pero una pregunta afloro en su mente ¿Cómo sabia Ryohei en donde estaba en ese momento?

* * *

Después de que Tsuna se hubiera encargado de los "Lideres" por alguna razón tuvo una sensación un poco extraña. ¿Y que tal si esos no eran los verdaderos? No supo exactamente porque pero se dirigió rápidamente a una parte de la mansión que parecía escondida, no supo porque sabía donde buscar, pero seguía con su mal presentimiento.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que en verdad había otras personas, pero lo que realmente le impresiono fue ver que los estaban matando, ¿Quién?, Su guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi.

-.-.-.

Esa espada que por mucho tiempo Yamamoto se la había pasado diciendo que no era para quitar vidas, ahora pareciera como si solamente quisiera sangre en todo momento.

Ya llevaban varias misiones en las que el había notado que Yamamoto pareciera disfrutar cortar a sus víctimas, parecía que se embelesaba cuando la sangre le rociaba el rostro, y si hasta parecía que le hacía feliz, ya que varias veces le había visto esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras mataba a alguien, casi era como ver a Hibari, pero no, la manera en que los mataba mostraba inclusive maestría ¡Yamamoto no era así!

¿En qué momento…? ¿en qué momento se suponía que las cosas se habían vuelto así?

Tsuna por primera vez en su vida maldijo. Maldijo el momento en que Takeshi atravesó con esa espada a los chicos de aquella mansión, porque si, desde ese momento había comenzado todo.

* * *

Tsuna se sentía tan inquieto por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar durante la misión, le daba pánico pensar que algunos de sus amigos saliera lastimado, o peor, que se enteraran de que trataba realmente la misión, no quería que ninguno de ellos se manchara las manos, pero aun así y sin saber exactamente porque, le conto a Mukuro sobre la verdadera misión, este se burlo de el por su preocupación, pero aun así le dijo que el se encargaría de todo.

Mukuro hizo el trabajo de manera limpia, se podría decir de alguna forma, los había atrapado en sus ilusiones y así los derroto.

-.-.-.-

Poco después se descubrió que esos no eran los verdaderos líderes, sino simples títeres. Y aun cuando Tsuna sabia que no era culpa de nadie, por alguna razón los demás guardianes comenzaron a tachar a Mukuro de Inhumano por lo que les había hecho, ya que a final de cuentas eran chicos inocentes.

Tsuna se encargo muchas veces de aclarar que nadie sabia nada, pero sin embargo por alguna razón también culpaban a Mukuro de que Tsuna no le hubiera dicho nada.

-¡No fue culpa de Mukuro! ¡Yo fui quien no les dijo! – Replicaba muchas veces Tsuna, sin embargo siempre parecía que no lo escuchaban.

Incluso Chrome se había comenzado a alejar de Mukuro, aunque no lo despreciaba como los demás, se sentía un poco incomoda junto a el.

Tsuna un día fue a verlo, se sentía tan mal por la situación.

-Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun – Dijo Mukuro con simpleza.

-Mukuro… yo, quiero pedirte una disculpa –dijo Tsuna haciendo una reverencia – aunque se que esto no arreglara nada, yo lamento haberte involucrado en esto – la presión en el pecho comenzaba a dolerle – Incluso… incluso Chrome… yo… ¡Lo siento tanto!-

Mukuro le vio un poco confundido, hace tiempo que notaba que Tsuna tenía un problema: Era demasiado bueno, esa amabilidad casi era enfermiza, pero no dijo nada. Se levanto y se puso a la misma altura que Tsuna.

-Vongola… ni por un momento se te ocurra pensar que yo no sabia lo que hacia- dijo haciendo que Tsuna alzara su mirada. –Tu… no, yo soy un estúpido, no puedo proteger adecuadamente el futuro que deseo. ¿Sabes? Creo que a mi realmente me gusta estar con ustedes, de alguna forma me sentí feliz de pensar que podría evitar ese sufrimiento, pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo bien.

Tsuna no supo que decir ¿De que hablaba? ¿Futuro? No pudo pensar mas, ya que se enfoco en el rostro de Mukuro, se veía tan agobiado, cuando Mukuro acepto oficialmente ser parte de la familia, Tsuna le había prometido a Chrome, que a partir de ese momento Mukuro nunca mas tendría que ser tratado como un monstruo o un delincuente.

Pero había fallado.

Definitivamente era una basura como persona. No pudo cumplir ni una triste promesa.

* * *

La misión había transcurrido con suma facilidad, cuando Tsuna se dirigía hacia el lugar que se suponía estaban los lideres, vio que Hibari salía del lugar con mucha calma.

- ¿Hibari-san? – Tsuna estaba bastante confundido, ¿No se suponía que solamente el sabia sobre la "verdadera misión" -¿Cómo…

- Herbívoro – le interrumpió Kyouya – no eran tan fuertes como presumían – dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo terrorífica para Tsuna – Debiste de haberlo visto ¡Eran tan patéticos rogando por su vida! – Decía ahora con una risa macabra y terrorífica.

-Hibari-san… ¡¿Cómo se supone que sabías de ellos? – Gritaba ahora alterado Tsunayoshi.

- ¿Cómo? No preguntes cosas estúpidas, ¿Cómo se supone que lidiarías tú con algo como esto?

Tsuna, quedo en silencio por un momento, ¿Cómo lidiaría con eso? Sabia que Hibari no se refería al ataque, si no, a lo que pasaría después, pero era algo a lo que de alguna manera, ya se había preparado. Sin embargo.

-Hibari-san ¿Cómo sabias que estaban aquí?- Pregunto ahora Tsuna de manera serena.

Hibari no dijo nada, cuando Tsuna noto que estaba apunto de abrir sus labios para pronunciar palabra, se dio cuenta que unas personas salian de las sombras para abalanzarse contra Hibari, con cuchillo en mano, Hibari logro esquivar a los 3 chicos, pero antes de que los atacara con sus tonfas, sintió como algo le era enterrado en el vientre.

Tsuna miro con horror como la sangre comenzaba a emanar de la herida que le habían provocado a Hibari.

-¡Hibari-san! – grito Tsuna encendiendo la llama de la ultima voluntad y dirigiéndose hacia los chicos, pero antes de que lograra atacarlos, noto que Hibari se levantaba y le asestaba una patada que lo mando a volar.

-No te entrometas herviboro, esta pelea es mia – Dijo Hibari dirigiéndose a Tsuna.

Sawada ya no se movio mas, solo se limito a observar como Hibari se hacia cargo de los verdaderos lideres, justo cuando acabo, el guardian de la Nube cayo al suelo, mientras Tsuna se dirigía hacia el.

- Hibari-san ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Tsuna verificando la herida que le habían hecho anteriormente a Hibari.

- Creo que estaba envenenado – Hibari se referia a la herida.

Tsuna vio como el semblante de Hibari se volvia palido, asi que atravez de los comunicadores que les dieron para la misión pidió ayuda inmediata.

-No te preocupes Hibari-san, todo saldrá bien – Tsuna forzó una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a Kyouya.

- Eres terrible mintiendo, siempre lo fuiste, y es increíble que aun asi pudieras engañarnos respecto a la misión.

Tsuna sintió una especie de Deja vu.

-¿Hibari-san como lo…

- sabia? – Completo Kyouya – Bueno…- la respiración del guardián se hacia pesada, sin duda el veneno avanzaba rápidamente a través de su cuerpo. – No te lo voy a decir.

-¡Pero Hibari-san!

- Callate – Dijo cortantemente – Diablos en estos momentos debo de parecer un débil herbívoro, lo peor es que ya me di cuenta del error- Hibari se recostó mejor en el suelo. – Ahora estoy cansado, tengo mucho sueño.

-¡Hibari-san no te duermas! En cualquier momento va a llegar la ayuda. – Tsuna sabia que tenia que mantener la calma, pero no era fácil.

- Tal vez esa niña tenia razón… - Los ojos de Hibari iban cediendo al cansancio que sentía – cometimos el mismo error que tu… quisimos hacer todo solos. – dijo para finalmente cerrar sus ojos.

Después de eso, ya no importo lo mucho que Tsuna lo llamara o gritara. Hibari ya no volvió a abrir los ojos.

* * *

La guardiana de la Niebla estaba recostada en un sillón, ya hacia un tiempo que no tenían misiones, bueno, al menos, no misiones que a ella le correspondieras, debía admitir que estaba un poco celosa de los otros guardianes, las cosas interesantes siempre ocurrían lejos de Italia.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba

- Jefe – dijo aun sin voltearse.

- Chrome ¿Desde cuando te he dicho que ya no me llames asi? – Dijo el Vongola con falso disgusto.

- mmm, desde hace 9 años ¿Por qué? – la guardiana se levanto y le miro.

Tsuna respiro resignado, Chrome era una de esas personas con las que no podía, simplemente no podía.

- Lambo ya me conto

-Bueno, tampoco era como que esperara que guardara el secreto.

- Chrome, sabes que contar cosas del futuro a los del pasado esta prohibido, siempre ha sido un tema muy delicado, ¿Por qué les dijiste? Ellos aun no tenían que enterarse. – La voz de Tsuna ahora si reflejaba un poco de molestia.

- ¿Por qué?, porque cuando llegue en medio de esa reunión de hace 10 años, recordé lo mucho que lo querían todos, y me sentí muy triste al recordar porque todo había terminado.

- Pero Chrome…

-¡Jefe! Yo se que usted lo ha notado, siempre, después de cada partido, Yamamoto Takeshi se dirige a un lugar en especifico, es justamente el lugar en el que usted estaba, las peleas de Ryohei Sasagawa a las que usted va, siempre duran mas de lo acostumbrado, Gokudera-kun siempre se levanta antes de cada concierto para buscar a alguien entre el publico, mas nunca lo encuentra, Muchas familias enemigas desaparecen en lo que se creen son ilusiones, mas hasta ahora no hemos podido dar con el responsable, aunque de hecho usted ya lo sabe mas nunca ha dado su nombre. Y Hibari-san, bueno, es muy obvio con Hibari. Ellos lo buscan Jefe, lo buscan, pero aun así parece que no están listos para hablar con usted, ni usted con ellos. Y eso realmente me da mucha tristeza, porque yo se lo mucho que lo querían.-

Tsuna no dijo mas, se volteo y se encamino hacia la puerta

-Chorme – le llamo antes de irse – Si yo me arrepiento en este momento, entonces nada hubiera tenido sentido, en aquella ocasión, cuando mate a esos jóvenes lideres, me di cuenta que ellos tal vez no hubieran podido con el cargo, no porque les faltaran habilidades, si no porque son demasiado humanos, cuando quite esas vidas, me di cuenta que la Vongola que deseaba, se iba a lograr solo con el sufrimiento de quien lo quisiera, yo estuve dispuesto a esto para que el siguiente líder de vongola ya no sufriera.

Tsuna dejo a Chrome sola en la habitación, incluso su intervención no había funcionado, ella había ya hechos cosas "prohibidas" por así decirlo, ese futuro ya lo había compartido con los otros guardianes, pero de otras dimensiones, la idea era que ellos lograran el cambio suficiente para que no llegaran al futuro que ella vivía, pero siempre todo salía mal. Los guardianes eran peores que Tsuna ¡Todo lo querían hacer solos!

De pronto una idea le surgio¿Qué tal si todo lo que ella había visto con los otros guardianes se lo mostraba a Tsuna de hace 10 años? Ya no podía arrepentirse de sus acciones ella tampoco, ella realmente quería que al menos en otra realidad, todos los guardianes estuvieran juntos.

Tomo su tridente y con el poder de su anillo volvió a romper esa barrera espacio tiempo que al menos en su mente lograba atravesar. Este seria su ultimo intento, pero tenia fe, ya que, después de todo con sus compañeros logro aprender algo.

Nada pasa de la misma forma dos veces. Tal vez, eso que los había separado en la dimensión que ella estaba, los uniera en otra.


End file.
